


Ice Man Learns

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ice Man learns about the birds and bees
Kudos: 2





	Ice Man Learns

It was a nice Saturday, the faint glow of sunlight illuminated Ice Man's bedroom, it's more common than you think. As common as dirt, it was peaceful in his room, while he slept he thought of certain things. The birds and the bees he sat up. Elec Man and his girlfriend talked about kids but never told where they truly came from. They said that the babies come from scientists and they create small robot babies and bring them by a robotic stork.

_ “So they have storks lined up like that?” Ice Man signed, as Dr. Light looked hopeful. _

_ “Yes something like that.” Dr. Light said. _

Ice Man kicked back the sheets and sighed  _ Storks and scientific research my arse.  _ He thought; getting in line for the bathroom. Everyday the light bots would get in line for the bathroom and days like this are slow. But for some strange reason, he was first in line. Usually he sleeps in until they all are out.  _ Sorry Bomb Man whatever you eat got the bathroom stinking.  _ Ice Man thought as Cut Man got in line after him.

“Hey Ice bro nice to  _ C  _ you hopefully I can  _ cut  _ in line!” Cut Man laughed as Ice Man groaned, ok since he was virtually mute it came off as a squeak, what? How am I supposed to know-- I'm fired? Ok.

The narrator is fired and they bring in a new one. Anyways, Ice Man looked at himself and did his business today he will tell-- No sign them about the problem. He met in the kitchen after everyone was finished with their business and the real fun began. Everyone began to roast one another. Looking at his food that was last on the counter and back to Oil Man.

“You too Oil?” he signed as Oil Man nodded.

“Well as they say Misery loves company.” Oil Man said.

“Speaking of misery,” Time Man said, looking at Cut Man “Is your comedy show still happening tonight?” Time Man asked as Cut Man shook his head. 

“No it was cancelled.” He said.

“Oh, thank god!” 

Cut Man's face darkened.

“I can barely tolerate one mediocre so called comedian,” Time Man said, “I don't think I could have handled a dozen of them.”

“The funniest thing about these shows is that people actually pay to see them,” Bomb Man said his eyes dancing with malicious glee. 

“You're a bunch of bitches” Cut Man said tightly. 

After the roast Ice Man decided to get people's attention. He signed to them and clapped his hands. They turned to the robot with confusion and mixed feelings. And looked at him.

“Yes, lil bro?” Cut Man asked. As Ice Man sighed.

“I wanna learn about the birds and bees.” He signed as everyone looked puzzled and confused.

“Oh my, I guess I can do it…” Cut Man said.

They went ahead but couldn't tell him. Which proved difficult.

“No no no, they put the glands-- Listen to me!”

“No they do that--”

Nobody could agree. And so nothing was learned that day.


End file.
